My Best Friend
by My Thyla My Captain
Summary: He had always thought he was nothing,lifeless,meaningless.That is,until he met a boy named Seto.This boy made him realize he did mean something.And someone would mourn him when he was gone. Basically from when Crow met Seto til his death !Character Death!


Scattered amongst the broken, faded dolls lyed a teen. A teen no longer living. But no, he wasn't ever alive in the first place.

And he never could be again.

He never thought he would amount to much, and never expected himself to. Never had he truly wanted to live.

That is, until he met the human.

He had met humans before, but this one was different. So determined. So strange. So... he didn't know how to describe the boy.

But after he fell a fall that would normally end a life, he heard the boy call to him. "Crow! Please don't be dead! Crow, answer me!" he was calling to him. Of course he was fine, he didn't feel a thing. He couldn't feel a thing.

Why had this boy cared so much? All he had done was complicate the boys life. He had done all of this for entertainment. Or, maybe, he was lonely himself. No. He could get lonely. He couldn't feel.

Could he?

He didn't know what implied himself to do so, but he ended up confessing his secret. That he was looking for the place where he was created. He made sure not to say 'born', because that would be a lie. But this boy, so understanding, comforted him. If he knew what he was, would he feel the same way? That is why he made himself not tell the boy what he was. Fear to loose something he needed.

A friend.

He hoped to find where he was created soon, due to his last battery at half full. He had to hurry, and the boy was looking for this girl, so he had to be off as well. He never understood the human need for a partner before, but from how he 'felt' about this boy, he could now understand. He gave this boy named Seto a silver ring, a silent testimony to their new friendship. He then went through his memory chip, and remembered a book he had read. These two friends had kissed goodbye before parting, promising to see each other again. He had never gotten to finish the book, due to the rest of the pages being ripped out. So that's what he did to his new friend, correction, his best and only friend. His reaction was different than the person in the book, yet something inside Crow had become live wire. He felt connected to this boy unlike any other, and everything in his mother board was going bonkers trying to figure it out. He slowly calculated it was a malfunction. He truly didn't mind the human, and actually loved its company. It was just like him in this world, except breathing. Wandering. Trying to figure out what to do with their 'life'. Just wanting a simple companion.

And then they set off their seperate ways.

All too soon, his battery was running out. Crow was frantic, running ever faster, draining the battery. How he hated this life. The life with limits.

He looked around and realized where his final destination was. No where he was born, yet where he belonged.

A room with broken, lifeless dolls, meaningless in the world.

An odd sense of disappointment washed over him as he realized this was all he ever was. Without a future. No hope. Trash. Meaningless. Lifeless.

At that moment, he wished he was human enough to cry. Of course he wasn't, and that sent him further into his abyss. He slowly crawled next to the wall, and dipped his head down, waiting to power down. Not to die, because he could never do that...

Then the last person he thought he would ever get to see again came in.

Seto.

He had brought along a new friend, and Crow spiraled deeper into his labrith of darkness.

He told Seto what he truly thought of himself. He thought he could never change his mind.

But Seto did.

He gathered him in his warm embrace, and Crow felt oddly protected, safe somehow. He heard the boy crying, saying how he couldn't leave him. That Crow was truly his best friend.

Crow told him to stop crying, and felt this odd feeling in the middle of his chest; the feeling of slowly shutting down grabbing at him in Seto's warm embrace.

Something about the boys words brought comfort to him. His life wasn't meaningless. He wasn't trash. This boy had made him feel, something he thought he could never do. He knew he hadn't much time, and asked Seto if he still had the ring he gave him. The boy nodded, and said it was in his locket. Crow smiled, that odd feeling he had mistaked for a malfunction earlier came true bloom.

Love.

He felt loved in the boys embrace, and realized he wasn't the cold machine he always thought he was, and that his shutting down would not mean nothing to nobody. Somebody would mourn him, and Crows eyes finally clouded over. He had to say his last words to Seto. Please, just give him the chance, dear god!

"My best friend... My best friend... My best friend..." was all he could utter, yet he felt complete. He felt whole now, letting Seto know that he was glad to have known him. And he was... so happy...

In his last moments, he heard the words as if they were far away.

"He's shut down, Seto." a voice said, and he could hear the sobs quiet for the tiniest moment.

"No, your wrong... He died..." his last hold slipped, and he shut down with a smile on his face.

No.

He died with a smile on his face.

He died knowing that he meant something to someone. That for, even a short time, he wasn't alone.

He had his best friend, Seto, to thank for that. He knew that hisown last words would flash through Seto's mind forever, and he will never forget him.

_My best friend..._

* * *

><p>Thanks!<p>

No flames, please!

Please review!

~ILJA~


End file.
